


La mise

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [412]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poker, Words challenge, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hugo est un mauvais perdant, mais il l'assume.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris
Series: FootballShot [412]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	La mise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Le mot : jeu

La mise 

  
Hugo n'est pas friand des jeux de société, déjà parce qu'il a l'impression de réfléchir pour absolument rien, et aussi parce qu'il perd beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Il est légèrement mauvais perdant. Légèrement. Mais aujourd'hui il a décidé de jouer le jeu, littéralement, et de faire une partie de poker avec Harry. Est-ce seulement un jeu ? Il en doute quand il voit tous les jetons blancs, bleus, rouges, verts et surtout les noirs s'accumuler dans son camp. Hugo n'a jamais réellement réussi à comprendre les règles, il était souvent trop occupé à s'inquiéter des matches suivants pour y réfléchir, alors qu'Harry a l'air de connaître parfaitement les règles pour gagner le maximum de tour. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute s'il se couche parce que sa pioche est horrible, sans paire ou couleur ou peu importe quoi il ne va nulle part.

  
Harry le regarde fixement à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit sur sa prochaine action, ça lui fait bien comprendre que sa défaite est proche, encore. Ses cartes s'étalent alors que son argent revient à Harry, prévisible. Même si les moqueries sont gentilles, il a envie de tout ranger et d'aller se coucher, ils doivent rester sérieux par rapport à la saison. Hugo est vraiment un mauvais perdant. Mais s'il trouvait le moyen d'expliquer les règles du Président à Harry il serait sûr d'être le meilleur de tout Londres à ce jeu ! C'est juste une question d'habitude, un jour il comprendra les règles, un jour...

  
Fin


End file.
